


Should've Known Better

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [28]
Category: Hunted - Fandom
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scars too hard to hide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was Maybe in time you will come back along to greet me (What If I Leave? - Rachel Yamagata).
> 
> Spoiler for LB and Mort. If you haven’t watched this show yet, give it a whirl when you can.

An awkward silence lingered between the estranged lovers. Sam cleared her throat before speaking, “After I was released from the hospital I went home. I needed to find my centre once again and the only way I could do that was to be completely alone to go through the motions.”

Aidan knew better than to quiz her about where she’d been hiding since the ambush in Tangier but something about her sudden reappearance in London and return to Byzantium had given him more questions than answers. He knew her too well to know that the only way he’d find out would be to decipher the clues in her responses. “Why come back now? And don’t give me the unfinished business speech Sam,” he said.

“I came back because I do have unfinished business but I realised that once you knew I was still alive you’d find me again.”

“Find you?”

A ghost of a smile flickered across Sam’s lips. “You were the first person I’d let in and really opened up to since my mother’s murder. There were some mornings when I was in Greenock that I’d open the front door and you’d be standing there waiting for me to let you in again.”

“Wait a minute, for the past year you’ve been in Scotland, and you didn’t think to tell anyone.”

Sam sighed. “Who could I tell? I couldn’t trust anyone, not after the ambush and losing the baby. I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t know if I could still trust you, I mean for all I know it could have been you who set me up in Tangiers.”

Aidan flinched at the thinly veiled accusations. “A coded message would have worked, something that only made sense to us. I would have come to you.”

“No, Aidan, you wouldn’t have waited with me until I was ready to face the world again. You would have told Byzantium where I was staying and forced me to return before I was ready.


End file.
